L'île du trouble
by Portgas D. Aiko 0115
Summary: Les Mugiwara accostent sur une île des plus normales. Pas si normale que ça quand Zoro ramène une personne que Sanji ne se serait jamais imaginé. Il y a deux fins .
1. Chapter 1

L'histoire se passe après Punk Hazard. Les Mugiwara avaient accosté sur une île. Law, Momonosuke et Kinemon ne sont pas là. L'équipage s'est donc séparé et chacun a ses tâches habituelles. Seul Zoro se promenait en buvant du sake à la bouteille. Il s'était encire perdu mais n'en avait que faire. Il passa devant une ruelle et quelque chose attira son attention. Il y avait une masse sombre, sans doute un humain, comme recroquevillée sur elle-même et avançant lentement, semblant se tenir contre le mur. Zoro posa sa bouteille, désormais vide, sur une caisse qui traînait dans le coin et avança, une main sur Wadô. La curiosité le faisait avancer et arrivé à quelques mètres il vit que c'était une jeune femme de dos. Sa tenue lui fit tout de suite penser au Cook. Elle portait un chemisier bleu pâle à manches courtes, une sorte de corset autour de la taille, une jupe fluide lui arrivant au-dessus du genou, des bas et des escarpins, le tout noir. Le plus étrange était que ses cheveux blonds étaient juste un peu plus longs que ceux du cuistot. Il demanda prudemment :

Zoro : Cook ?

La jeune femme se retourna et Zoro resta bouche bée. La jeune inconnue ressemblait à Sanji mais en femme. Elle avait la mèche de l'autre côté, laissant voir son grand œil droit bleu océan Mais ce qui frappa Zoro était qu'elle était terrifiée. Elle avait la main droite sur son flanc gauche qui saignait.

… : Non …

Elle voulu échapper à Zoro mais tomba à genoux et se recroquevilla sur elle-même, contre le mur, encore plus terrifiée. Le bretteur se précipita vers elle et vit que la belle blonde pleurait. Il s'agenouilla devant elle.

Zoro : O-oï. Est-ce que ça va ?

La jeune femme se referma davantage sur elle-même, terrorisée.

Zoro : *Qui lui a fait ça ? Et surtout que lui a-t-on fait ?*

… : Laissez-moi … pitié … partez …

Cette grande peine dans la voix fendit le cœur du bretteur. Il posa une main sur son épaule, voulant la rassurer.

Zoro : Je ne te veux aucun mal, promis. Qui t'as fais ça ?

… : Des chasseurs de primes … ils … ils vont revenir …

L'inconnue regarda Zoro de ses grands yeux larmoyants et le supplia :

… : Aidez-moi … je vous en supplie …

Zoro : Je vais t'aider ne t'en fais pas. Où as-tu mal ?

Elle retira sa main et Zoro vit que la plaie qu'elle avait sur le flanc n'était pas grave, ce qui le rassura un peu.

… : Là …

Zoro enleva le bout de tissu noir noué habituellement à son avant-bras gauche et le mit sur la plaie doucement après l'avoir plié en deux.

Zoro : Tiens ça contre ta blessure, ça empêchera le sang de couler.

… : D'accord …

Elle s'exécuta et Zoro mit ses mains sous ses bras pour la lever. Il posa sa main droite sur son flanc droit et la proximité de leurs visages le fit rougir. La blondinette se colla contre lui et enfouit son visage baigné de larmes dans son cou. Elle s'agrippa au kimono vert sombre de l'épéiste pour se rassurer et se protéger. Elle tremblait. Zoro posa on autre main dans son dos, voulant la rassurer.

Zoro : Ça va aller … tu n'as plus rien à craindre.

La blonde ne dit rien.

Zoro : Je vais devoir te porter.

… : Mh.

Le vert passa sa main droite sous ses genoux et la pris dans ses bras, la portant comme une princesse.

Zoro : Ça va ? Tu n'as pas mal ?

… : Un peu mais ça va.

La blonde avait gardé sa main sur son flanc et Zoro sortit de la ruelle pour retourner au Sunny. Il voulait lui demander son prénom mais n'y arrivait pas. Cette fille l'hypnotisait et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ce n'était pas une coïncidence. Robin avait dit que cette île était bizarre mais ça ne pouvait pas être le cuistot. Si ça avait été le cas il se serait souvenu de lui. À moins que ce ne soit à cause la transformation …

Ses questions restèrent sans réponse et il arriva au Sunny, priant pour que Chopper soit là. Il monta sur le pont.

Zoro : Chopper ! Tu es là ?!

Mais pas de réponse. Il remarqua que la jeune femme avait perdu connaissance. Il se rendit à l'infirmerie et ouvrit la porte. Personne.

Zoro : Merde merde merde …

Il déposa délicatement sa protégée sur le lit et la regarda mais se rappela de sa blessure. Il alla au bureau de Chopper pour prendre du désinfectant, du coton et une compresse. Il savait comment faire, ayant vu Chopper le faire plus d'une fois quand l'un d'eux était blessé.

Il trouva rapidement et revint vers la blessée. Il s'assit au bord du lit et retira doucement la main fine de la blonde et son bandana noir de la blessure. Le sang avait cessé de couler et c'était bon signe. Il déboutonna ce qui entourait la taille de la jeune femme pour accéder librement à la blessure mais son chemisier gênait. Il releva le vêtement bleu jusqu'en-dessous de la poitrine et remarqua que son ventre était comme il le pensait. Plat et elle avait la taille fine. Il sourit et reporta son regard sur la blessure puis imbiba le coton de désinfectant. Il passa doucement le coton sur la plaie et appliqua la compresse après avoir bien désinfecté. Il remarqua qu'il n'avait pas pris de sparadrap pour tenir la compresse sur la blessure. Il laissa sa main sur la compresse et regarda le visage de sa protégée. De sa main libre il passa son pouce sous son œil fermé pour faire disparaître toute trace des larmes de la jeune femme el souleva sa mèche pour faire de même à sa joue gauche. Zoro se stoppa en voyant qu'elle était d'une grande beauté. Le vert se surpris à penser qu'elle était magnifique et il remarqua quelque chose. Si c'était le cuistot alors pourquoi portait-elle une chemise bleue ? Le cuistot avait une chemise orangée quand il était parti. Et puis elle aurait l'œil droit caché, or là c'était le gauche. Il comprit alors que ce n'était pas le cook transformé mais bien une jeune femme qui lui ressemblait. Certes comme deux gouttes d'eau mais ce n'était pas lui. Il remit la mèche à sa place et se leva pour aller chercher du collant.

C'est à ce moment là que la porte s'ouvrit sur Chopper, les pates chargées de paquets. Il fut surpris de voir Zoro dans son petit cabinet. D'habitude le sabreur faisait tout pour éviter cet endroit.

Chopper : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Zoro ?

Il aida le petit renne à poser ses paquets et revint au lit avec le collant.

Zoro : C'est pour elle que je suis là.

Chopper : Mais … mais … Sanji ?

Zoro : C'est ce que je croyais aussi.

Chopper : Enfin ce n'est pas Sanji il était avec moi.

Zoro : Je vois. J'ai désinfecté la blessure en t'attendant mais examine là quand même.

Chopper : C'est ce que je comptais faire. Tu peux sortir ?

Le vert ne voulait pas laisser la blondinette mais ne contesta pas l'ordre de Chopper.

Zoro : Ou-ouais.

Le bretteur sortit et referma la porte derrière lui. Il fit les 100 pas devant l'infirmerie, impatient du verdict.

Quand Chopper ouvrit la porte après un petit (gros pour Zoro) quart d'heure il se jeta littéralement sur le petit renne.

Zoro : Alors ?

Chopper : Ne t'inquiète pas. Elle va bien. Elle s'est foulé la cheville mais rien de bien méchant. Sa blessure n'était pas alarmante. Tu as très bien réagi.

Zoro : D'accord. Je suis soulagé Je peux la voir ?

Chopper : Oui. Je pense qu'elle va bientôt se réveiller.

Zoro dépassa le renne et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il vit que la jeune femme était couverte du drap jusqu'au cou et ses chaussures étaient près du lit. Il s'assit au bord et attendit, ne se lassant pas bu beau visage de sa protégée.

La blonde sembla réagir à sa présence car elle ouvrit les yeux.

Zoro : Salut.

Le vert lui sourit et elle lui rendit son sourire.

… : Merci.

Zoro : Il n'y a pas de quoi. Comment te sens-tu ?

… : Ça va. Je n'ai plus mal.

Zoro : Notre médecin fait des miracles tu sais. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

… : Je m'appelle Sanko.

Zoro : Moi c'est Zoro. Enchanté.

Sanko : Où est la cuisine ?

Zoro tilta tout de suite. C'était le double de Sanji mais en femme.

Zoro : Derrière cette porte pourquoi ?

Sanko : J'ai … faim.

Zoro : Ah. Mais tu ne peux pas te lever.

Sanko : Vous avez un cuisinier dans l'équipage ?

Zoro : Oui bien sûr mais je crois qu'il n'est pas là.

Sanko : Dommage …

Le bretteur se leva.

Zoro : Je vais aller voir.

Sanko : Merci.

Zoro lui sourit et ouvrit la porte pour aller à la cuisine. Le blond n'y était pas mais un plateau de boulettes de riz était posé sur le plan de travail. Il en prit deux et les mis dans une assiette. Il prit également une bouteille d'eau et un verre. Il mit le tout sur un plateau et l'amena à la blondinette. Elle s'était assise et était calée contre le mur. Zoro posa le plateau sur ses cuisses et s'assit prés d'elle.

Sanko : Merci.

Zoro : Ça ne tire pas sur ta blessure ?

Sanko : Non ça va. Merci de t'inquiéter.

Le bretteur lui sourit et elle prit une boulette entre ses doigts fins.

Zoro : Je ne sais pas à quoi elles sont par contre.

Sanko : Ça ne fais rien, je ne suis pas difficile ^^.

Elle croqua dedans et Zoro ne la quitta pas des yeux, hypnotisé par sa beauté. Elle se sentit observée.

Sanko : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Zoro : Ça te plaît ?

Sanko : C'est délicieux.

Elle tendit la moitié de la boulette à Zoro.

Sanko : Tiens, goûte.

Zoro croqua dedans à son tour et mangea.

Zoro : J'avoue, elle est bonne.

Sanko : Ça se voit.

Zoro : Hein ?

Elle s'approcha de lui et enleva les quelques grains de riz qui étaient sur le coin de sa bouche puis les porta à ses lèvres. Zoro allait fondre sur ses lèvres quand il entendit du bruit sur le pont.

Zoro : Ils sont revenus. Je vais voir si Luffy est là. Je reviens.

La blonde recula à contrecœur et poursuivit son repas.

Sanko : D'accord.

Zoro posa un baiser protecteur sur son front et se leva puis sortit de l'infirmerie. Luffy était revenu avec Nami, Usopp et Brook. Chopper était là.

Luffy : C'est vrai Zoro qu'on a une Sanji fille dans l'infirmerie ?

Zoro : Euh … ouais.

Nami : Robin nous avait dit que l'île était bizarre mais à ce point là …

Luffy monta l'escalier à toute vitesse.

Luffy : Je veux la voir !

Chopper : Elle doit se reposer Luffy !

Mais le capitaine ne l'écouta pas et entra dans la pièce de Chopper sans ménagement. Sanko fut surprise par cette brutalité et sursauta. Luffy la regarda et n'en revint pas.

Luffy : Tu es cuisinière ?

Sanko : Oui.

Luffy : Super ! Tu veux rejoindre mon équipage ?

Sanko : Euh … pourquoi pas.

Luffy : Génial ! C'est dingue comme tu lui ressembles.

Sanko : Excuse-moi ?

Luffy : Tu ressembles à notre cuistot Sanji.

C'est à ce moment là que Sanji entra par l'autre porte, revenant de la cuisine. Il se stoppa en voyant la jeune femme dans le lit qui fut tout aussi surprise.

Luffy : Quand je disais que vous vous ressemblez.

Les autres membres arrivèrent t furent tout aussi surpris.

Nami : Woah … incroyable. Cette île est vraiment bizarre.

Sanji vit la boulette dans l'assiette.

Sanji : Tu t'es servie ?

La blonde se douta que Zoro allait se prendre un savon alors lui sauva la mise.

Sanko : Oui, c'est moi. C'était interdit ?

Son air penaud fit craquer Sanji.

Sanji : Euh … non non.

Chopper : Mais tu n'as pas le droit de te lever.

Sanko : Je n'ai plus mal ne t'en fais pas. Ma cheville va bien.

Chopper : Je vais regarder ça.

Il enleva le drap et Zoro remarqua que le médecin lui avait enlevé ses bas car elle ne les avait plus. Il remarqua aussi qu'elle avait de jolies et longues jambes. Chopper pris son pied gauche qui était bandé et sa jupe se releva. Il vira au rouge quand il vit sa culotte blanche.

Zoro : Je … je serais à la vigie si vous me cherchez.

Il quitta la pièce en vitesse sous les regards des autres. Sanko voulait qu'il reste. Elle était habituée à lui et l'aimait déjà beaucoup. Chopper enleva le bandage et constata que sa cheville n'était plus gonflée et que le bleu avait disparut.

Chopper : Tu es guérie, c'est parfait.

Le petit renne la chatouilla sans le faire exprès et la blonde retira son pied.

Sanko : Désolée … je suis chatouilleuse.

La ration de survie rangea son matériel et quitta la pièce après avoir fait es recommandations.

Chopper : Sortez maintenant. Elle a encore besoin de calme.

Les autres sortirent mais Sanji n'en revenait toujours pas.

Entre temps Robin et Franky étaient revenus et quand l'archéologue avait vu la jeune blonde elle avait confirmé que c'était l'île qui avait produit ce phénomène.

Quand à la blond elle s'était recouchée et endormie, tourmentée par le geste de Zoro.

Quand Chopper était allée la voir pour lui dire qu'elle pouvait prendre l'air il retourna à la cuisine en la voyant endormie.

À l'heure du repas Zoro n'était toujours pas descendu et Sanji avait râlé mais lui avait quand même mit sa part de côté ainsi que celle de son double en femme, ne s'y faisant pas.

La jolie blondinette s'était réveillée vers 22h30 et remarqua qu'il n'y avait plus aucun bruit sur le bateau à part dans la cuisine, où le cuistot faisait la vaisselle. Elle se leva doucement et sortit de la pièce pour prendre l'air sur le pont. Elle vit que la vigie était allumée et décida d'aller rejoindre son sauveur. Elle descendit l'escalier et marcha pieds nus dans la pelouse. Elle se stoppa en voyant Zoro descendre l'échelle de corde.

Arrivé en bas il sauta sur la pelouse et eut peur en la voyant.

Zoro : Tu m'as fais peur.

Sanko : Désolée …

Elle lorgna sur son torse qui était nu. Zoro avait juste une serviette sur ses épaules, sortant surement de son entraînement.

Zoro : C'est rien. Ça va mieux ?

Sanko : Oui. J'ai dormi et je suis en forme.

Zoro : Ça se voit.

Sanko : Hein ?

Le bretteur s'approcha et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, les remettant en place. La blonde rougit aussitôt.

Sanko : Merci …

Le vert sourit et elle devina qu'il allait se doucher et eut une idée lui vint.

Sanko : Je … j'ai besoin de prendre une douche.

Zoro : Je vais te montrer.

Il l'emmena à la salle de bains.

Sanko : Tu … tu dois y aller aussi ?

Zoro : Oui, mais moi ça peut attendre, t'en fais pas.

Arrivés à la salle d'eau Zoro ouvrit la porte et entra, suivi de la blonde.

Sanko : Ce bateau est vraiment magnifique.

Zoro : C'est vrai qu'il est beau. Je te laisse. Je vais manger avant.

Sanko : D'accord.

Zoro allait quitter la pièce quand Sanko lui attrapa la main. Il se retourna, étonné.

Zoro : Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Sanko : Oui. Un drap de bain et un gant de toilette. S'il te plaît.

Zoro : Ah oui c'est vrai. Excuse-moi.

Il se dirigea vers la petite armoire en dessous du lavabo, tenant toujours la main de sa protégée et sortit un gant de toilette.

Zoro : Tiens.

La blonde lâcha sa main et pris le gant pendant que Zoro alla chercher un drap de bain bleu ciel dans l'armoire en face de la porte qu'il lui tendit et qu'elle prit.

Zoro : Voilà.

Sanko : Merci.

Zoro : C'est tout ce qu'il te faut ?

Sanko : *Non, je te veux toi.* Oui, merci.

Zoro : De rien. Il y a du gel douche dans la douche si tu veux.

Sanko : D'accord.

Il quitta la pièce, même s'il avait envie de la prendre sauvagement sur le carrelage. Cette fille l'obsédait et il la voulait mais il ne voulait pas la brusquer. Elle semblait attachée à lui et il ne voulait pas qu'elle croit que c'était un mâle en rut qui s'en prenait aux jolies femmes. Il l'aimait beaucoup et ne voulait pas briser cette amitié naissante.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine où le cuistot s'y trouvait encore.

Zoro : T'as pas encore fini ?

Sanji : De quoi je me mêle marimo ?

Zoro : Woh calme toi je suis juste venu chercher mon repas.

Sanji : Tu ne manges pas avec ta nouvelle copine ?

Zoro : C'est une amie. Jaloux ?

Sanji : N-n'importe quoi !

Zoro : Alors ce plat ?

Sanji : Tu demandes plus gentiment ou tu vas voir ailleurs.

Zoro : Ok ok …

Il s'approcha de lui et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

Zoro : S'il te plaît Sanji …

Le cuistot recula, surpris et rouge.

Sani : Z-Zoro !

Zoro : Ben quoi ? Tu m'as dis plus gentiment non ? Je l'ai fait.

Sanji : *Je dois me calmer. Ce n'est que le marimo après tout.* Ou-ouais. Je te fais ça tout de suite.

Sanji se remit de ce petit échange et pris l'assiette de Zoro dans le frigo après avoir déverrouillé la porte avec le code. Il mit l'assiette au micro ondes et termina de ranger la vaisselle. Zoro s'assit à la table et attendit.

Zoro : Elle est venue manger ?

Sanji : Non.

Zoro : Tu lui as gardé sa part ?

Sanji : À ton avis ? Ce n'est pas parce que c'est mon double féminin que je vais la laisser mourir de faim.

Zoro : Pas faux.

Sanji : Où est-elle ?

Zoro : Elle se douche.

Sanji : Je parie que tu veux la mettre dans ton lit.

Zoro : Je ne suis pas comme toi, à sauter sur tout ce qui a une paire de loches.

Sanji : Je les courtise, ce n'est pas pareil.

Le blondinet sortit l'assiette du micro ondes et la posa devant Zoro.

Zoro : Merci.

Il mangea pendant que Sanji sortait la 2ème assiette pour la mettre elle aussi au micro ondes.

Sanji : Au fait, comment elle s'appelle ?

Zoro : Sanko.

Sanji ne répondit rien, tonné qu'il y ait une ressemblance avec son prénom.

Quand Zoro eut terminé son repas il donna son assiette vide à Sanji et partit à la salle d'eau.

Arrivé à quelques mètres il entendit la blonde crier. Il se précipita et ouvrit la porte. Sanji était en serviette et avait peur de quelque chose en dessous du lavabo.

Zoro : Sanko ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

La blondinette se retourna vers Zoro et sauta sur lui.

Zoro : Woh !

Sanko : Une araignée ! Il y a une araignée !

Zoro : Calme-toi. Où ça ?

Elle pointa du doigt sous le lavabo. Elle ne voulait pas lâcher Zoro, terrifiée. Le vert avança vers le "monstre" et vit une petite araignée près du tuyau.

Zoro : Mais elle est toute petite.

Sanji : Tuuuue laaa …

Zoro : Ok ok.

Il écrasa la bestiole du pied mais Sanko ne voulait pas le lâcher. Elle était bien contre lui et ne voulait stopper ce moment pour rien au monde. Zoro était rouge et devait se retenir de ne pas lui sauter dessus.

Zoro : C'est-c'est bon. Elle est morte.

Sanko : Merci.

Elle le lâcha à contre cœur.

Zoro : Quand tu as crié je pensais qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose. J'ai eu si peur.

Sanko : J'ai eu plus peur que toi.

Le bretteur la taquina.

Zoro : Pour une petite bête pareille.

Sanko : Maiis euuh ! Méchant !

Zoro : Ahah !

Le vert vit qu'elle était mouillée et ses cheveux humides. Il vit que la serviette bleue pâle menaçait de tomber et cela lui déclencha un début d'érection.

Zoro :*Oh non pas ça … elle veut ma mort ou quoi ?*

Il se retourna et alla vers la porte.

Zoro : Je vais attendre dehors que tu aies terminé.

Sanko : D'accord.

Zoro sortit et elle resta dans ses pensées un moment. Pourquoi Zoro lui résistait-elle ? Elle a pourtant tout pour plaire et il semblait l'apprécier. Mais ce n'est peut-être que de l'amitié pour lui après tout. Ou alors il n'était pas de ce bord là. Elle avait remarqué qu'il s'entendait plutôt bien avec leur capitaine. Cette pensée lui fendit le cœur et elle se remit devant le miroir où elle vit qu'elle pleurait. Elle essuya ses larmes et termina de se écher mais remarqua qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Elle remit sa serviette et se dirigea vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit.

Sanko : Zoro ?

Le vert apparut devant elle.

Zoro : Qu'y a-t-il ?

La blonde rougit, mal à l'aise de lui demander ça.

Sanko : Je … je n'ai rien pour dormir.

Zoro vira au rouge à son tour.

Zoro : Ah euh … je crois qu'il y a des sous-vêtements des filles dans l'armoire blanche.

Il entra et alla vers l'armoire en question et ouvrit un tiroir.

Zoro : Tiens, choisis ce que tu veux.

Sanji : Et … pou le reste ?

Zoro : Je peux te prêter un tee-shirt mais il sera peut-être trop grand.

Sanko : ce n'est pas grave. Je veux bien.

Zoro : Je vais te chercher ça alors.

La blonde chercha une culotte qui lui plairait dans le tiroir quand Sanji fit irruption dans la salle d'eau.

Sanji : Bon, t'as fini marimo ?!

Sanko : Kyaaah !

Elle se cacha derrière Zoro.

Zoro : Tu ne peux pas frapper comme tout le monde ?

Sanji ne dit rien et partit. Zoro se tourna vers la blonde.

Zoro : Excuse-moi pour ça. Il ne prévient jamais quand il entre.

Sanko : C'est … c'est rien.

Zoro : J'y vais. Je reviens.

La blonde acquiesça et le vert quitta la salle d'eau pour aller à la chambre des garçons.

Quand il entra il n'y avait que Brook, Usopp et Chopper. Il se douta que Luffy tait avec Nami à l'aquarium et Franky avec Robin dans la bibliothèque. Il se dirigea vers son armoire personnelle et Brook demanda :

Brook : Alors Zoro, tu as vu sa culotte ?

Usopp : Où peut être plus ?

Zoro vira au rouge et claqua la porte de l'armoire après avoir trouvé son tee-shirt blanc favori.

Zoro : Mais vous allez arrêter avec vos propos salaces ! Et je ne vous répondrais pas !

Il quitta la pièce, furax pour se rendre à l'aquarium où il toqua.

Nami : Oui ?

Il entra et vit que Luffy était allongé sur la banquette, la tête posée sur les cuisses de Nami qui y tait assise, jouant avec les cheveux du brun.

Zoro : Désolé de vous déranger. Est-ce que Sanko peut t'emprunter un short pour dormir Nami ?

Nami : Oui. 2ème tiroir à gauche.

Zoro : Ok, merci.

Il quitta la salle à poissons et referma la porte puis se dirigea vers la chambre des filles. Il prit un short vert pomme et sortit puis se dirigea vers la salle d'eau, vêtements en main.

Arrivé à la salle de bains il toqua à la porte.

Zoro : Sanko ? Je peux entrer ?

Sanko : Oui.

Il entra et vit qu'elle attendait, assise sur un tabouret près du lavabo. Elle se leva et alla vers le vert qui lui tendit les vêtements.

Zoro : Tiens, Nami t'a prêté un short.

Elle prit les vêtements.

Sanko : Merci.

Zoro sortit pour la laisser s'habiller.

Quand elle fut prête elle sortit et Zoro la trouva encore plus sexy. Elle lui demanda timidement :

Sanko : Ça … ça me va ?

Le tee-shirt lui allait bien même s'il était décolleté et le short semblait fait pour elle.

Zoro : Ou-ouais. Je peux y aller ?

Sanko : Oui.

Zoro : Au fait, ton plat t'attend dans la cuisine si tu as faim.

Sanko : D'accord.

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine pendant que Zoro refermait la porte. Il se déshabilla en vitesse et alla dans la douche où il fit couler l'eau sur son corps tendu. Il porta une main à son sexe toujours tendu devenu douloureux puis commença des va et viens.

Zoro : Aah … mh …

Il espérait que la blonde ne l'ai pas vu et ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était elle qui le touchait de ses doigts longs et fins. Il ferma les yeux et s'adossa contre la paroi de verre.

C'est à ce moment que choisit Sanji pour aller à la salle de bains. Il posa sa main sur la poignée, prêt à ouvrir la porte mais se stoppa net en entendant des gémissements de l'autre côté. Les gémissements de Zoro …

Sanji : *Qu'est-ce qu'il fout le marimo ? Ne me dîtes pas qu'il …*

Sa curiosité l'emporta et il ouvrit la porte doucement pour voir Zoro qui, effectivement se touchait. Il était dos au cuistot mais ne laissait aucune imagination sur ce qu'il faisait. Sanji savait que c'était mal d'épier quelqu'un, surtout dans cette situation mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, matant sans vergogne les fesses rebondies.

Zoro : Sanko … haa …

Sanji écarquilla les yeux. Alors comme ça il se touchait en pensant à la blonde … Cette pensée le rendit triste. Il aimait de plus en plus Zoro et savoir qu'il se touchait en pensant à quelqu'un d'autre que lui d'autant plus son double, lui fendit le cœur.

De son côté Zoro allait de plus en plus vite.

Zoro : Aah … mmh … aah !

Il venait de se libérer sur son torse et s'assit à terre, ne tenant plus sur ses jambes avec tout le plaisir qu'il venait de ressentir. Il haleta, reprenant ses esprits.

Zoro : Ah … ah …

Sanji préféra s'éclipser, maintenant à l'étroit dans son pantalon, oubliant de fermer la porte.

Le bretteur se lava après s'être remis de ses émotions. Il se sécha après être sorti de la douche, rincé et propre. Il enfila un boxer et un pantalon de jogging pour dormir. Il se lava les dents et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il avait vu la porte ouverte et craignait que quelqu'un ne l'aie vu. Il en déduisit que c'était un des garçons qui n'était pas occupé. Cependant, ils étaient tous prêts à se coucher sauf … Sanji. Il pria pour que ce ne soit pas lui qui l'ai vu.

Arrivé à la cuisine il vit la blonde en sortir.

Zoro : Tu t'es régalée ?

Sanko lui sourit.

Sanko : Oui. C'est un excellent cuisinier.

Une question lui trottait dans la tête mais elle était gênée de la poser.

Sanko : Où est-ce … que je dors ?

Zoro : Ah euh … dans l'infirmerie j pense. À moins que Franky t'ai aménagé un lit dans la chambre des filles. Il t'a dis quelque chose à ce sujet ?

Sanko : Non.

Zoro : Tu veux dormir avec moi à la vigie ? Ou bien à l'infirmerie ?

Sanko : N-non …

Elle baissa la tête, gênée.

Sanko : Je … j'ai peur toute seule …

Zoro : C'est normal. Tu viens ?

Sanko : Oui.

La blonde le suivit jusqu'à la vigie où il installa des futons

Zoro : Ce n'est pas le grand confort. J'espère que tu te sentiras bien.

Sanko : Ne t'en fais pas. C'est toi qui es de garde ?

Zoro : Non, c'et Sanji.

Le bretteur se coucha et laissa de la place à la blonde pour qu'elle s'installe mais elle se coucha contre lui, entre ses jambes.

Sanko : Je peux dormir contre toi ?

Zoro : B-bien sûr. Si ça peut te rassurer.

Sanko : Merci.

Zoro hésita un moment puis mit ses bras puissants autour du corps frêle de sa protégée. Sanko releva la tête et regarda Zoro. Celui-ci avait fermé les yeux et quand il les rouvrit elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, lui donnant un baiser tendre. Zoro n'en revenait pas mais répondit à l'échange.

Zoro : Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Sanko : La même chose que toi j'imagine.

Zoro ne répondit pas, déboussolé. Alors elle ressentait la même chose que lui ? Il s'endormit, suivi de la blonde.

-FIN 1-

De son côté Sanji faisait les 100 pas dans la salle de bains. Il enrageait à l'idée que Zoro préfère sa version féminine. Ok elle était belle mais quand même. Son cœur se brisa à l'idée que Zoro soit hétéro … mais ce qui s'était passé dans la cuisine, ce n'était pas que de l'amitié, si ? Il était perdu. Il s'assit au bord de la baignoire, en serviette, réfléchissant. Il se glissa dans le bain qu'il s'était préparé après s'être débarrassé de sa serviette et remarqua qu'il avait une belle érection.

Sanji : Bon, il n'y a personne, je peux me détendre.

Il empoigna son sexe gonflé en commença à se toucher.

Sanji : Mmh … aaah …

Il entama des va et viens en pensant que c'était Zoro qui le touchait. Il cala sa tête contre le bord de la baignoire et ferma les yeux, appréciant le contact.

Sanji : Zoro … Zoro ! Mmh … haa …

Le blondinet se libéra dans ses mains et dans l'eau. Il resta un moment comme ça, reprenant ses esprits.

Le lendemain Luffy annonça que Sanko était leur nouvelle nakama et qu'ils feraient une fête le soir venu.

Sanko passa toute la journée avec Zoro. Pendant son entraînement, aux repas. Quand ils étaient seuls ils se câlinaient.

Le soir venu tout était prêt pour faire la fête et elle commença. Sanko dansait sensuellement contre Zoro et Sanji était fou de rage. Il s'éclipsa discrètement et alla sur le pont fumer une cigarette.

Les deux amants sortirent quelques minutes après et se dirigèrent vers la chambre des filles, où Sanko avait maintenant son lit.

Quand Sanji les vit entrer il su ce qui allait se passer et partit à la salle de bains pour pleurer sa peine et son amour perdu. Même s'il était fort et faisait tout pour ne pas montrer ses émotions il était triste et anéanti.

De leur côté les amants entrèrent dans la chambre en s'embrassant et Zoro poussa sa belle sur son lit où elle s'allongea. Zoro l'embrassa dans le cou et la débarrassa de ses vêtements, la laissant en sous-vêtements. La blonde fit de même avec le bretteur et ils furent vite ns sous tant de passion. Sanko força Zoro à s'allonger et s'empala sur son membre tendu. Elle posa ses mains fines sur le torse du vert et commença de petits va et viens, Zoro hypnotisé par cette vue. Il posa ses mains sur ses seins et les pelota.

Sanko : Mmh … aah … Zoro …

Le vert alla plus vite et poussa lui aussi des gémissements. Il ne se doutait pas que ça pourrait être aussi bon avec une femme. Il inversa les positions et allongea la blonde pour la pilonner avec force et passion. Sanko mit ses bras autour du cou du second et ses jambes autour de sa taille. Zoro mit ses mains de chaque côté de sa poitrine et entama des va et viens endiablés.

Il se libéra quelques minutes après en la blonde qui poussa un cri de pur plaisir. Zoro se mit sur ses coudes et regarda la blonde dans les yeux. Sanko repris petit à petit son souffle et caressa la joue du vert.

Sanko : Zoro … je … je t'aime …

Zoro : Moi aussi, je t'aime.

À ce moment là Sanji se sentit bizarre. Son cœur était comme compressé, comme si on lui écrasait.

Sanji : Qu … qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

Il voulut se lever mais sa vue se fit floue. Il voulut appeler Chopper mais aucun son ne sortit. Il frappa le mur pour alerter un des membres de l'équipage mais il n'avait plus aucune force. Bientôt il devint aveugle et son cœur li faisait encore plus de mal. Il comprit alors qu'il allait mourir. Mais pourquoi ? Il s'effondra, sa vie le quittant.

De son côté Zoro commençait à se sentir mal. La blonde s'était endormie et il se dirigea vers la salle de bains pour aller prendre une douche.

En arrivant il ouvrit la porte et sa vue se glaça : Sanji suffoquait et semblait souffrir, se tenant le cœur.

Zoro : Sanji !

Il se précipita vers lui et quand il posa sa main sur son épaule Sanji porta son regard sur Zoro et celui-ci vit que ses yeux étaient noirs.

Zoro : Qu'est-ce que …

Sanji parla mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Il voulut attraper quelque chose chez Zoro mais il ne pouvait plu bouger.

Zoro : Sanji qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?!

Le vert le porta dans ses bras et Sanji retrouva peu à peu la vue ainsi que ses magnifiques yeux océans. Son cœur ne le fit plus souffrir et il reprenait ses forces petit à petit. Il tenta quelque chose, voyant à nouveau Zoro.

Sanji : Zoro … ?

Le bretteur le regarda et en voyant l'orbe bleu ne comprit pas mais fut soulagé.

Zoro : Sanji ? Tu … tu me vois ?

Le cuisinier hocha la tête. Zoro le posa mais Sanji sentit une nouvelle fois ses forces le quitter.

Sanji : Attends …

Il ne tint plus sur ses jambes et son cœur li refit mal quand Zoro le lâcha. Il allait tomber quand Zoro le rattrapa contre lui.

Zoro : Woh ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Sanji : Je … je n'en sais rien. Ne me lâche pas … s'il te plaît …

Zoro le tint contre lui et Sanji se sentit mieux.

Zoro : Ça t'arrive quand je te lâche ?

Sanji : Oui. Je … je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive.

Zoro : On va aller voir Chopper.

Le blond hocha la tête, un peu faible. Zoro le pris dans ses bras et ils se rendirent à la chambre des garçons pour aller chercher le renne.

Mais en arrivant près de la cuisine ils entendirent du bruit.

Sanji : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Zoro : Aucune idée. Allons voir discrètement.

La porte s'ouvrit et Zoro se cacha au coin. Ils virent Sanko en sortir, furieuse.

Sanko : Bordel ?! Pourquoi ça n'a pas marché ? Il m'a pourtant dit qu'il m'aimait. Cet enfoiré de blondinet aurait du crever. Qu'est-ce qui n'a pas marché ? J'ai fais quoi pour que ça n'aille pas ?

Les deux hommes n'en revinrent pas. Alors comme ça elle voulait se débarrasser de Sanji ? Le blond comprit alors pourquoi il s'était senti mal quand la blonde était arrivée.

Zoro recula le plus doucement possible et s'éloigna d'elle, entrant dans l'infirmerie. Il ferma la porte doucement et s'assit sur le lit, le blond toujours dans ses bras.

Sanji : Alors … elle est mauvaise ?

Zoro : On dirait bien. Comment on va faire ?

Sanji : Je … je ne sais pas. Ce qui est sûr c'est qu'un de nous deux doit disparaître.

Zoro : Tu crois qu'elle est artificielle ?

Sanji : Ça m'en a tout l'air.

Zoro : Qu'est-ce que … tu as ressenti avant … que je n'arrive ?

Sanji : Au début mon cœur me fit mal. Après j'ai commencé à perdre la vue et je n'avais plus de forces. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir.

Zoro : Combien de temps avant que je n'arrive ?

Sanji : 5-6 minutes je pense.

Zoro : *Quand je lui ai dit que je l'aimais.*

Sanji : J'imagine … que tu vas la choisir elle …

Le vert fut choqué par ces paroles.

Zoro : Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ?

Sanji : Tu l'aimes non ?

Zoro : Je … j'en suis plus si sûr.

Sanji : Oh je comprendrais. Elle est mieux que moi et –

Zoro : Arrête.

Le cuistot regarda l'épéiste, étonné.

Zoro : J'aime beaucoup cette fille. C'est sans doute parce qu'elle te ressemble. Mais après ce qu'on vient d'apprendre …

Le blond ne dit rien, perturbé.

Zoro : Je ne te déteste pas Sanji. Bien sûr on se chamaille mais tu es mon nakama.

Sanji n'en revint pas. Il avait toujours pensé que Zoro ne l'aimait pas. Il allait l'embrasser quand la porte s'ouvrit. Sanko se montra.

Sanko : Tu es là Zoro. Je te cherchais partout.

En voyant Sanji assis sur ses jambes elle vira au rouge.

Sanko : Qu'est-ce qu'il fait assis sur toi ? Ce n'est pas moi que tu aimes ?

Zoro se leva et lâcha Sanji qui tituba, la tête lui tournant.

Sanji : Zoro !

Zoro : Ah désolé !

Il prit Sanji par la taille et le blond retrouva ses esprits.

Sanko Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

Mais elle le savait parfaitement.

Zoro : Il est faible c'est tout.

Sanko : Tu devrais le laisser au médecin.

Zoro entra dans son jeu et Sanji comprit.

Zoro : Oui tu as raison.

Il se dirigea vers la chambre des garçons, Sanji dans ses bras, suivit par la blonde.

Arrivés dans la pelouse elle attaqua Zoro qui lâcha le blond.

Zoro : Argh !

Le blond s'effondra, trop loin de Zoro. La blonde l'écarta encore plus de lui et se mit devant Sanji, dont le cœur le refaisait souffrir et il reperdit la vue, suffoquant.

Sanji : Non … Zoro …

Mais il n'arrivait plus à parler non plus.

Zoro : Sanji !

Il essaya de l'approcher mais Sanko l'envoya encore plus loin.

Zoro : Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?!

Sanko : Prendre sa place, tout simplement. Il va mourir dans peu de temps et tout son entourage l'oubliera.

Zoro : Non pas ça !

Sanko : Ahah ! Tu seras à moi, rien qu'à moi !

Sanji se sentit une fois de plus partir. Il essaya de diriger son regard vers Zoro et ses lèvres bougèrent mais aucun son ne sortit. Le vert compris et arriva à une vitesse folle près de Sanko, l'envoyant plus loin. Il se précipita vers Sanji et le pris dans ses bras, l'embrassant.

Sanko : Non …

Le blond repris ses esprits et regarda le vert, voyant de nouveau.

Zoro : Je t'aime Sanji.

Sanko : Noooon !

Elle disparut dans un tourbillon de fumée.

Sanji : Zoro …

Le blond s'assit et regarda le vert, œil dans œil.

Zoro : Pardon Sanji. Je n'ai pas su te protéger comme j'aurais du le faire.

Sanji : Arrête Zoro. Tu m'as sauvé, c'est ce qui compte.

Le cuistot l'embrassa et posa son front son celui du vert.

Sanji : Je t'aime Zoro.

Le bretteur sourit et l'embrassa à son tour.

Zoro : Moi aussi.

Sanji : Oublions là.

Zoro : Oui. On dira que c'était pour éclairer nos sentiments.

Sanji : Oui.

Ils se levèrent et allèrent à la vigie où Sanji s'endormit dans les bras de Zoro.

Le lendemain les autres semblaient avoir oublié Sanko et ce n'était pas plus mal. Les amants gardèrent leur relation secrète. Ils faisaient semblant se s'insulter pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Ils se retrouvaient quand ils le pouvaient. Zoro avait réduit son entraînement quotidien pour aider le cuisinier.

Un jour, alors que Sanji faisait la vaisselle du soir et que les autres étaient couchés, Zoro entra discrètement dans la cuisine par la réserve et avança à pas de loups jusqu'au blondinet.

Arrivé derrière lui il se colla à son dos et mit ses bras autour de sa taille. Le blond sursauta.

Sanji : Ah ! Zoro tu m'as fait peur !

Zoro : Ahah ! Désolé …

Il embrassa son cou tendrement. Le blond laissa la vaisselle, s'essuya les mains dans la serviette et se tourna vers Zoro pou l'embrasser. Il avait envie du vert. Même si Zoro lui ferait l'amour dans son antre sacrée il s'en fichait. Il voulait le bretteur à tous prix. Zoro le comprit et le plaqua contre le frigo, le débarrassant de ses vêtements. Il souleva les jambes de son amant et entra en lui en douceur. Le blond débarrassa Zoro de son kimono et l'incita à aller plus vite. Zoro entendit son blond crier de plaisir sous ses va et viens bestiaux. Sanji adorait le sexe sauvage avec son Seme.

Ils jouirent quelques minutes après et se retrouvèrent dans la salle de bains, s'envoyant en l'air une fois de plus.

Leur vie serait surement mouvementée mais ils s'aimaient et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

FIN


	2. Chapter 2

FIN 2

Sanji s'installa dans la baignoire, se détendant. Il devait oublier Zoro, même si ça lui faisait mal. Il ferma les yeux, pendant à autre chose. Une ombre se glissa dans la salle de bains et se rendit dans la pièce d'à côté, où l blond y était. Il vit qu'il avait les yeux fermés et avança doucement.

Arrivé près du blond il posa ses mains sur sa tête et appuya dessus. Sanji n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il avait la tête sous l'eau. L'inconnu posa un pied sur son ventre pour qu'il ne remonte pas. Le blond se débattit comme il le pouvait mais en vain. Il réussit à sortir la tête de l'eau.

Sanji : À L'AIDE ! AU SEC- !

L'inconnu lui remit la tête sous l'eau et une main sur sa bouche.

De son côté Zoro se réveilla en sursaut. Il regarda à côté de lui pour voir la blonde dormir. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Zoro : C'était quoi ça ?

Il se leva en vitesse et pris ses sabres puis descendit de la vigie encore plus rapidement. Sanji était en danger et il le sentait. Il courra jusqu'à la cuisine mais n'y voyant pas le blond fut pris de panique mais se souvint qu'il prenait toujours un bain après la vaisselle.

Il courra encore plus vite jusqu'à la salle d'eau et ouvrit la porte à la volée. Il se dirigea à grands pas vers la salle où se trouvait le blond et ouvrit la porte pour voir l'horreur : un gars d'une 20aine d'années tentait de noyer Sanji. L'homme regarda le vert qui se dirigea vers lui pou le tirer de l'eau et ainsi lâcher Sanji qui coula.

Zoro : ORDURE !

Il lui asséna un coup de poing puissant et l'homme fut assommé. Zoro se dirigea vers la baignoire et sortit Sanji de l'eau qui avait perdu connaissance, en manque d'air.

Zoro : Sanji ! Oï !

Le vert l'allongea et commença un massage cardiaque.

Zoro : Aller …

Au deuxième massage Sanji réagit et cracha de l'eau. Zoro le mit sur le côté pour l'aider à respirer. Sanji le regarda après s'être un peu remis. Zoro posa un drap de bain sur ses épaules.

Zoro : Ça va ?

Sanji : Zo-Zoro …

Il n'en dit pas plus, encore sous le choc.

Sanji : Ça va … merci.

Il s'assit contre la baignoire aidé de Zoro et repris son souffle.

Sanji : D'où il sort lui ?

Zoro : Je ne sais pas mais il faut s'en débarrasser.

Le bretteur le laissa reprendre ses esprits et le couvrit du drap de bain. Sanji mit ses jambes contre son torse.

Sanji : Comment as-tu su …

Zoro : Que tu étais en danger ? Même moi je ne sais pas. J'ai été réveillé et j'avais un mauvais pressentiment.

Sanji : Ça doit être grâce au fluide …

Zoro : Oui tu as sans doute raison.

Le cuistot voulu se lever mais perdit l'équilibre et Zoro le rattrapa, une main dans son dos et l'autre sur sa hanche. Sanji se cala contre lui, sa tête lui tournant. Le vert paniqua.

Zoro : Sanji ça va ?

Sanji : Ou-ouais … je crois …

Le vert l'assit sur le bord de la baignoire tout en le tenant.

Zoro : Il est encore sous le choc.*

Sanji : Merci …

Zoro : De rien. Tu vas mieux ?

Sanji : Ouais …

Zoro : Tu veux que j'aille chercher Chopper ?

Sanji : Nan … je veux pas l'affoler … j'ai froid … c'est tout.

Le vert l pris dans ses bras pour le réchauffer et Sanji se dit que c'était trop beau. Il se colla contre Zoro, ne voulant se séparer de lui pou rien au monde.

Zoo : On va échanger les rôles. Tu vas aller dormir et je vais prendre ton tour de garde.

Le cuisinier se détacha de Zoro et le regarda.

Sanji : N-non ! Je vais bien. Je dois juste m'habiller et après ça ira.

Mais Zoro savait qu'il avait peur.

Zoro : Tu as peur.

Sanji : N'importe quoi ! Et – et puis d'abord j'ai pas besoin de ton aide !

Le blond se leva, enleva la serviette et se glissa dans son bain.

Zoro : Ok. Comme tu veux. J'me casse.

Il se leva à son tour et partit en claquant la porte. Sanji replia ses jambes sur son torse et pleura.

Sanji : *Je suis vraiment qu'un con … Zoro s'occupe de moi et tout ce que je trouve à faire c'est …*

Il mit sa tête dans ses bras et laissa sa peine l'envahir. Il n'entendit pas le gars se réveiller. Il s'en rendit compte quand il dégainé son pistolet. Sanji se leva, paniqué et recula le plus loin possible, la serviette sur son bas-ventre puis sortit du bain.

Gars : J'vais t'crever sale charogne … pour elle …

Il tira un coup que Sanji esquiva mais sa tête lui tourna ne fois de plus et il voyait flou.

Zoro entra en trombe dans la pièce et vit Sanji terrifié ainsi que e gars qui pointait son flingue sur le pauvre blond.

Gars : Crève ! Crèève !

Sanji : Zoro aide moi !

Le gars n'eut pas le temps de tirer une seconde fois que Zoro le tuait d'un coup de sabre.

Sanji tomba à genoux, déboussolé.

Zoro : Sanji !

Zoro se précipita vers lui. Il le savait en détresse et qu'il avait besoin de lui. Il s'agenouilla devant le blond et pris son visage entre ses mains.

Sanji : Zoro … il … il …

Le vert le pris une fois de plus contre lui.

Zoro : Ça va … je suis là … calme-toi …

Il berça le blond qui se laissait faire sous ce contact chaud et doux. Il se colla davantage contre Zoro.

Zoro : C'est fini …

Il se sépara de Sanji et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Au début surpris, Sanji mit ses bras autour du cou du vert et approfondit le baiser.

Ils se séparèrent et se regardèrent.

Sanji : Zo-Zoro je …

Zoro : …t'aime. Je t'aime Sanji.

Sanji : Moi aussi Zoro …

Il y eut un petit silence et le blond dit :

Sanji : Zoro ?

Zoro : Oui ?

Sanji : On … on prend un bain ensemble ?

Zoro : Si … si tu veux.

Le blond se débarrassa de sa serviette et se mit dans son bain alors que Zoro se déshabillait.

Zoro : Mate pas hein ?

Sanji : Comme si toi tu t'étais gêné.

Zoro : Sanji …

Sanji : Dé-désolé …

Le blond ne sut plu ou se mettre.

Zoro entra dans le bain et caressa les hanches du blond.

Zoro : T'es fâché ?

Sanji : Non … c'est juste que … si ça n'étais pas arrivé tu … tu serais resté avec … avec elle …

Il baissa la tête, honteux. Le vert s'allongea et le pris contre lui puis caressa son dos.

Zoro : Je comprends que tu sois jaloux mais il n'y a que toi maintenant. Et on a rien fait.

Sanji : Tu me fais marcher.

Zoro : Promis. J'aurais eu l'impression qu'Iva t'avais transformé en femme et que je t'aurais fait l'amour alors … je n'aurais pas pu.

Sanji : Pourquoi ?

Zoro : Parce que je te préfère en homme.

Le blond ne répondit pas, touché par cette phrase. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, bien l'un contre l'autre.

Après ne petite demi-heure de caresses les deux décidèrent qu'il était temps de sortir.

Sanji : Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais il faudrait y aller tu ne crois pas ?

Zoro : D'accord. Mais avant je veux faire un truc.

Sanji : Quoi donc ?

Zoro : M'occuper de toi.

Sanji vira au rouge.

Sanji : Qu-qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Zoro : À quoi tu penses toi ?

Le blond détourna le regard.

Sanji : R-rien.

Le vert se jeta sur lui et lui mordilla l'oreille.

Sanji : Nh … Zoro arrête … je …

Le bretteur s'écarta.

Zoro : Je voulais juste te laver. Je sais que c'est trop tôt.

Sanji : Merci …

Le second pris un gant de toilette et commença à savonner son blond qui rougit à ce contact.

Quand ils eurent terminé le vert se leva et releva Sanji puis se dirigea vers la pièce d'à côté, tenant la main du blond.

Zoro : Viens.

Il prit son peignoir vert prairie comme ses cheveux et le fit enfiler à Sanji.

Sanji : En fait on ne dirait pas que tu es tendre avec ton aimé.

Zoro : Il y a deux moi alors.

Le cuistot se blottit contre lui.

Sanji : Moi ça me va.

Ils s'habillèrent après un gros câlin plein de tendresse.

Sanji : Excuse-moi … pour tout à l'heure.

Zoro : C'est oublié. Tu as le droit d'avoir peur. Tu es humain.

Sanji : Toi aussi tu l'es mais tu n'as jamais peur.

Zoro : Oh si. Mais je ne le montre pas.

Sanji : Quoi que … j'en suis pas si sûr que tu sois humain.

Zoro : Eh !

Le vert se jeta sur son amant et le chatouilla.

Sanji : Aaah non ! Pas les chatouilles !

Mais le vert continua, soulagé et heureux d'entendre le rire du blondinet.

Sanji : Pitié … hiii !

Il s'arrêta sous la supplique de son amant.

Zoro : Content ?

Le blond lui sourit mais radoucit le ton.

Sanji : C'est vrai … que tu as un démon en toi ?

L'épéiste comprit alors sa phrase de tout à l'heure.

Zoro : Oui c'est vrai.

Sanji : Il … il prend souvent le dessus ?

Zoro : Je ne m'en suis servi que 3 fois.

Sanji : Alors je n'avais pas rêvé.

Zoro : Hein ?

Sanji : Je l'ai vu à Sabaody quand on s'est battus contre le Pacifista.

Zoro : Je pense que tout le monde l'a vu ce jour là.

Sanji : Et puis avec les 2 ans certains ont du oublier.

Zoro : Je l'espère … je ne veux pas qu'ils croient que je suis un monstre.

Sanji : Tu crois que ceux qui ont mangé un fruit du démon sont mieux ?

Zoro : T'as raison.

Sanji : J'essaye de te rassurer. Moi ça ne me dérange pas. Je sais que tu es adorable.

Zoro : Merci mon amour.

Ils s'embrassèrent et Zoro le pris dans ses bras.

Sanji : Woh ! Zoro pose moi.

Zoro : J'ai pas envie.

Le blond fit mine de bouder et enfouit son visage dans le cou de Zoro puis mit ses bras autour de ses larges épaules.

Arrivé à la chambre des garçons il le posa.

Zoro : Tu restes de garde ou on échange ?

Sanji : Je vais prendre mon tour de garde mais …

Zoro : Tu veux que je reste avec toi ?

Sanji : T-tu n'es pas obligé tu sais.

Zoro : Je sais mais j'en ai envie. Je ne veux plus te laisser seul.

Sanji rougit et Zoro l'enlaça puis déposa un baiser dans son cou.

Sanji : Zoro … pas ici …

Zoro : Tu as peur que les autres se réveillent ?

Sanji : Oui.

Zoro : Aller viens on monte.

Sanji le suivit jusqu'à la vigie.

Quand il arriva en haut il fut surpris de ne pas voir Sanko.

Sanji : Elle ne devait pas dormir avec toi ?

Zoro : Si mais … où est-elle ?

Sanji : Elle est peut-être descendue.

Zoro : On l'aurait vue. Bon tant pis.

Il ferma la trappe à clé et réaménagea les futons et couvertures pour que Sanji soit confortablement installé.

Zoro : Je vais rester éveillé.

Sanji : Quoi mais non. Tu dois dormir.

Zoro : Tu me dis toi-même que je dors trop.

Sanji : C'est vrai j'ai dis ça mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es une marmotte. Un marimo marmotte.

Le blond voulait le taquiner et Zoro se pris au jeu.

Zoro : Non mais dis donc toi viens ici.

Il se jeta sur le blond et le chatouilla.

Sanji : Non pas ça ! Ahahah ! Arrête Zoro ! Ahahah !

Mais il continua un moment et se mit entre les jambes du cuistot et toucha ses hanches.

Zoro : Alors comme ça monsieur est sensible là.

Sanji vira au rouge et Zoro l'embrassa dans le cou.

Sanji : …

Le cuistot glissa ses mains dans les cheveux de prairie de son amant et les caressa.

Sanji : Tes cheveux sont doux …

Zoro e regarda et l'embrassa tout en le caressant lui aussi. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle et se regardèrent dans les yeux. Zoro décala la mèche de son blondin pour admirer son visage et se dit qu'il était beau à se damner.

Sanji : Qu … qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Zoro : Rien. Ah si … tu es beau.

Sanji rougit et tourna la tête.

Sanji : N-n'importe quoi …

Zoro sourit et s'assit. Le blond fit de même en face du vert et le regarda.

Sanji : Qu-quand je t'ai vu avec elle je … je croyais que nous deux ça ne pourrait jamais marcher et …

Le second joua avec ses cheveux or.

Zoro : Excuse-moi. Mais vu comment tu réagis avec les filles je pensais que je n'avais aucune chance. Je devais sans doute être attiré par elle parce qu'elle te ressemble.

Sanji : Alors tu n'es pas …

Zoro : Amoureux d'elle ? Nan. Je suis gay.

Sanji fut soulagé et bougea pour se blottir contre Zoro.

Sanji : Moi aussi.

Le vert sourit.

Zoro : Au fait, qui est de garde après toi ?

Sanji : Usopp.

Zoro : D'accord.

Ils parlèrent de choses et d'autres tout en surveillant l'horizon.

Le tour d'Usopp allait bientôt arriver et les amants allèrent dans la chambre des garçons. Les amants s'embrassèrent et Zoro se coucha dans son lit et fit semblant de dormir pendant que Sanji allait réveiller Usopp.

Quand le sniper fut réveillé il partit à la vigie et Sanji regarda le vert.

Sanji : Je peux … dormir avec toi ?

Zoro ouvrit les yeux et regarda son amant.

Zoro : Oui bien sur viens.

Il lui fit une place dans son lit et Sanji se coucha contre l'homme qu'il aimait, les jambes mêlées aux siennes et son visage contre son torse. Zoro déposa un baiser sur son front.

Zoro : Bonne nuit mon blondinet.

Le cuistot l'embrassa.

Sanji : Bonne nuit mon marimo.

Ils s'endormirent presque en même temps, épuisés par cette journée.

Le lendemain Sanji se réveilla mais ne voulait pas ce lever. Il était merveilleusement bien dans les bras de Zoro et ne voulait pas quitter ce cocon protecteur mais se souvint qu'ils étaient dans la chambre des garçons et les autres ne devaient pas les voir ensemble. Il se leva et alla se laver. Il se souvint que Zoro ne s'était pas débarrassé de son agresseur et quand il arriva dans la salle de bains il ouvrit doucement la porte où il y avait la baignoire et vit avec étonnement qu'il n'y avait personne.

Sanji : Où est-il ?

Il allait se retourner pour aller voir Zoro quand il sentit un coup dans sa nuque. Il tomba, assommé.

De son côté Zoro venait de se réveiller, apparemment alerté par l'absence de son cuisinier. En voyant l'heure il se douta que celui-ci était déjà parti pour préparer le petit-déjeuner. Il se leva, voulant profiter un peu de son amant avant que les autres ne se réveillent.

Il se dirigea en baillant vers la cuisine mais ne le vit pas en entrant. Il se dirigea vers la salle d'eau, déduisant qu'il était parti se doucher.

En arrivant devant la porte il écouta mais n'entendit rien. Il entra et ne vit personne. Il se souvint alors qu'il ne s'était pas débarrassé du corps de l'agresseur de son blond et se dit qu'il devait la faire avant que les autres n'arrivent. Il allait poser sa main sur la poignée quand il entendit la voix de Sanko de l'autre côté.

Sanji : Ça va être facile de me débarrasser de toi. Zoro est arrivé à temps hier et tu as eu beaucoup de chances mais aujourd'hui je vais t'avoir. En te tuant les autres t'oublieront et je prendrai ta place. Zoro sera à moi pour toujours et tu ne seras pas là pour le voir, malheureusement.

Elle rigola et Zoro comprit une chose. Alors quand Robin disait que l'île était bizarre c'était pour ça. Ils font tout pour prendre la place d'un des membres d'autres équipages. Et apparemment son blond était en danger. Il ouvrit la porte et la vit près du blond, un poignard à la main. Son cuistot était sans connaissance à terre.

Zoro : Alors voilà ta vraie nature.

Sanko : Regarde bien.

Elle leva le poignard mais Zoro la désarma, la menaçant avec son sabre.

Zoro : Ne le touche pas.

Sanko se leva, ignorant le sabre et s'approcha de Zoro.

Sanko : On pourrait faire de grandes choses ensemble Zoro.

Zoro : La ferme.

Sanko : Tu vas l'oublier, à quoi bon t'accrocher ?

Zoro : La ferme ! Rien ni personne ne pourra me faire oublier Sanji !

Elle ricana.

Sanko : Ça c'est ce que tu crois. Ce poignard est spécial vois tu … Il retire les souvenirs de la personne que l'on tue aux autres.

Zoro : Tu bluffes.

Sanko : Je peux te montrer si tu ne me crois pas.

Il la fit reculer de Sanji.

Zoro : Je t'interdis de lui faire quoique ce soit.

Elle essaya d'approcher Sanji mais Zoro fut plus rapide et la poussa.

Zoro : Ne m'oblige pas à te faire du mal.

Sanko : Tu vois ? Tu ne veux pas me tuer. Je suis bien plus intéressante que lui.

Zoro : Je ne t'aimerais jamais.

Sanko : Je te ferais m'aimer.

Zoro : Je suis gay, ça ne marchera pas.

Sanko : Ok j'abandonne. Je m'en vais et tout sera terminé.

Zoro : Parce que tu crois que je vais te laisser quitter cet endroit ?

Sanji se réveilla et Sanko profita du fait que Zoro le regarde pour essayer de fuir mais Zoro ne la laissa pas faire et la tua.

Sanko : On aurait pu être heureux tous les deux … pourquoi ?

Le vert ne répondit pas et elle disparut. Zoro se précipita vers son amant qui reprenait ses esprits.

Zoro : Ça va Sanji ?

Sanji : Je crois … que m'est-il arrivé ?

Zoro : *Il ne se souvient de rien ?* Je t'ai trouvé allongé par terre.

Sanji : Je me souviens. Je me suis cogné la tête en glissant.

Zoro : Tu aurais pu te faire mal.

Sanji : Je vais bien Zoro ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

Le vert l'embrassa et le pris dans ses bras.

Le blond se frotta l'arrière de la tête mais n'avais rien.

Sanji : Quelle heure il est ?

Zoro : 9h00.

Sanji : Quoi ? Raah c'est pas vrai !

Il se dirigea vers la douche et se déshabilla en vitesse. Zoro le rejoignit et le pris contre lui alors que le blond était nu.

Sanji : Zoro je dois préparer le petit-déjeuner.

Le vert lui mordilla l'oreille.

Zoro : Je t'aiderais.

Le blond voulait rester avec Zoro mais il devait préparer le petit-déjeuner. Zoro le retourna et le plaqua doucement contre la douche, ses mains sur ses fesses et l'embrassant langoureusement.

Sanji : Mnh … nh …

Zoro palpa ses fesses et Sanji ne tint plus. Son membre se manifesta et ce dernier réagit, se levant contre celui de Zoro qui sourit. Il lâcha les lèvres du blond et le regarda sensuellement.

Zoro : Tu veux toujours que je parte ?

Sanji se dégagea, réalisant ce que Zoro lui faisait.

Sanji : Je … oui . S'il te plaît.

Zoro : Excuse-moi je … je me suis laissé emporter.

Sanji : C'est … c'est rien.

Le vert ne dit rien et quitta la pièce, allant à la vigie.

Sanji : J'suis qu'un idiot …

Le cuistot avait peur de ce qui pourrait se passer. Il ouvrit la porte coulissante de la douche et cria sous la peur. Il y avait une énorme –pour Sanji- araignée dans un coin de la douche.

Sanji : Oh bordel …

Le blond avait une sainte horreur des insectes. Il se recroquevilla dans un coin de la salle d'eau alors que Zoro arriva en vitesse et quand il vit son blond dans cet état accouru.

Zoro : Sanji qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il pointa le coin du doigt.

Sanji : Là …

Zoro regarda vers l'endroit et vit l'araignée. Il savait que Sanji avait une peur phobique des insectes et se débarrassa de la bestiole puis revint vers le blondinet.

Zoro : Ça va ?

Le blond hocha la tête. Zoro passa une main dans les cheveux dorés de son amant.

Sanji : Zoro tu … peux te doucher avec moi ?

Zoro : D'accord mais on ne fera rien, promis.

Sanji se jeta sur lui et l'enlaça.

Sanji : J'en ai envie Zoro …

Zoro : Tu es sûr ?

Le blond pris la main de Zoro et la posa sur son sexe tendu. Le vert sourit et emmena son cuistot dans la douche après s'être déshabillé. Il embrassa son amant et le caressa, dirigeant ses mains vers ses fesses. Le blond gémissait sous le contact de Zoro qui ne lui faisait que du bien.

Zoro introduisit un doigt en l'intimité du cuistot qui couina sous la douleur. Il essaya d'oublier en masturbant le sexe du vert qui entama des va et viens. Il inséra un deuxième doigt pour finir de préparer son blondinet.

Sanji : Zoro … prend moi …

Sanji n'en pouvait plus et il voulait à tout prix Zoro en lui. Le sabreur répondit à sa demande en soulevant ses jambes pour entrer doucement en lui.

Sanji : Nnh … aah …

Zoro : Patience … tu en revoudras après ce que je vais te faire …

Le blond rougit et donna son signalement à Zoro pour qu'il bouge. Le Seme entama de lents va et viens et Sanji était déjà au paradis. Zoro lui procurait des sensations délicieuses rien qu'en bougeant lentement et il se demanda ce que ça allait être quand il irait plus vite. Il s'agrippa aux larges épaules du vert et le supplia :

Sanji : Zoro … plus vite !

Le sabreur s'exécuta, voulant entendre son amant gémir.

Sanji : Aah … nh … aah … ah … ah !

Zoro sourit et lui murmura sensuellement:

Zoro : Tu aimes ?

Sanji : Oui … Zoro …

Le vert lui fit un suçon dans le cou et accéléra encore plus ses mouvements.

Sanji : Aah … oh !

Zoro : Je l'ai trouvée on dirait …

Il pilonna la prostate du blond qui n'en pouvait plus. Zoro le rendait dingue et il n'échangerait sa place pour rien au monde.

Sanji : Zoro … mh … aah !

Le cuistot venait de jouir sur son ventre et resserra son anneau de chair autour du sexe de on amant qui, sous la sensation délicieuse, se libéra aussi.

Zoro : Sanji … je viens …

Sanji : Viens … aah !

Zoro se mit à genoux et s'assit toujours empalé sur le blond qui s'affala contre lui, n'en pouvant plus de tout ce plaisir.

Zoro : Ça va mon amour ?

Sanji : Oui … je dois juste … reprendre mon souffle …

Le vert sourit et resta un moment comme ça, le blond dans ses bras.

Quand ils furent remis ils prirent une douche ensemble et Sanji alla préparer le petit-déjeuner aidé de Zoro.

Ils gardèrent leur relation secrète et faisaient tout pour être rien qu'eux deux quand ils le pouvaient.

FIN


End file.
